Shut Up and Dance
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] Ronny tells Will the reason she was so close to Tyzonn. Roll, slight Rock.


Disclaimer/Notes: PROO is #gasp# not mine. Neither is "Easy" by Paula DeAnda, the first song I use, and "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna isn't mine either. And for this particular story, all the rangers except for Dax and Tyzonn are 21. Dax and Tyzonn are 22.

**Shut Up and Dance**

"Anyone else up for another round of drinks?" Dax asked, brandishing his empty shot glass. The blue ranger was definitely enjoying the new San Angeles hot spot, maybe a little too much. The red and pink rangers shook their heads, but Ronny raised her own glass. The yellow ranger was, to no one's real surprise, quite a little partier.

"Another round!" she declared. "It's on me." She glanced over at Mack and Rose. "You two are so boring. You might as well be married," she slurred. Ronny looked over at Will, clapping him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't Mack and Rose get married, Will? They totally act it," she said, and everyone could tell she was tipsy.

"Definitely," agreed Will, tipping his shot glass back. "That's the stuff," he said, slamming it down when the contents were gone. Dax and Tyzonn nodded at Will's words, smiling knowingly at Rose and Mack. Both the red and pink rangers had the decency to blush.

"All righty," continued Ronny, motioning towards the waitress, "Give everyone another round, even the old fuddy-duddies in red and pink over there. Put it on my tab."

The waitress hurried away with their order, and Ronny turned the conversation back to Mack and Rose. "You two look like you're…" she struggled to think of the right word… "Committed. Yeah, that's it. Committed. When's the wedding?"

Rose was the color of Mack's red T-shirt. "You're lucky all that alcohol is going straight to your head, Ronny. If you were thinking straight I'd have to kick your ass for even suggesting that. Not that marrying you would be bad, Mack," she added quickly at seeing Mack's mock hurt face.

Ronny just leered, rather unpleasantly. "Ooh, I love this song," she declared with drunken urgency. She grabbed both Tyzonn and Will and dragged them out onto the dance floor. The yellow ranger started swaying her hips in a sinfully graceful way, causing most of the other men in the club to first stare and then move closer to her.

"Finally, I get to show off my moves," Will stated, but Tyzonn got there first. For an alien new to Earth's culture, he sure could dance.

_Got them going crazy you see_

_Head over heels for me_

_Weak in the knees for me_

_Cuz you are so damn easy_

"Yeah, go Ty!" cheered Dax as he, Mack and Rose joined their teammates. "Bust a move!" The blue ranger took another swig of his beer. Will glared towards Dax, who was now very intoxicated and stumbling all over the place.

"Right," said Mack, eyeing his teammate warily. "I think we should get him out of here before he gets anything else to drink. Everyone else ready to go home?" To his right Rose nodded vigorously, but the yellow, black and Mercury rangers shook their heads.

"It's only nine!" whined Ronny. "We'll call a cab, Mack. You just get Dax taken care of and go do your married people stuff with Rose." The pink ranger blushed furiously.

"OK," replied Mack, taking the beer bottle from Dax and gently shoving him towards the door. "See you later." He noticed a few club goers staring at Rose as she followed Dax, and Mack pulled her closer to him protectively.

"I knew it!" Ronny yelled triumphantly, but no one listened to her. The song ended and Tyzonn went off in search of another dance partner. Will sidled up to his yellow counterpart, placing both hands on her shoulders and wheeling her around to face him.

"Hey stranger," she cooed. "Dance with me?" Will nodded, taking in Ronny's yellow navel bearing spaghetti strapped tank top and tight black jeans.

"Definitely."

And then the latest offering from Rihanna came blasting over the speakers. The song was appropriately titled "Shut Up and Drive," and Ronny, realizing what the song was, beamed over at the DJ. "This is my favorite song in the history of music!" she declared. She sang along.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean _

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine _

_Can you handle the curves can you run on the line _

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Goes from zero to sixty in three point five _

_Baby you got the keys _

_Shut up and drive _

_(Drive, drive, drive)_

"Nice," commented Will. "Kinda fits, doesn't it?" Ronny bobbed her head.

"Will," she said, "You know I think you're hot, right? And that the only reason I ever paid any attention to Tyzonn was because I was unfair judging him harshly when he was still all…scaly? You know I want _you_, right?"

The drunken Will was very aware that drunken Ronny was coming on to him, and he wasn't minding at all. "I know, baby," he slurred. "I want you too."

"And that leaves me with one thing to say, Will Aston. Shut up and dance."

**A/N: Drunk Power Rangers are fun.**


End file.
